Explícito !
by R Dollores
Summary: As sensações explícitas de um homem completamente apaixonado.


Minhas mãos descem pelo seu corpo e em segundos estou ofegando.

Sinto minha ereção alcançar o ponto máximo quando seus dedos me tocam.

"_Oh … Céus …"_

Lentamente, ela mede minha extensão, suas unhas brincam por cima do tecido, sinto as veias inflamadas reagirem imediatamente.

Eu tenho que me segurar, eu preciso, ela precisa … que eu me segure !

"_Você é tudo para mim !"_

Já imaginou quando, em noites solitárias só pensa em ter uma mulher maravilhosa que aqueça sua cama, que perfume sua vida e que olhe para você como se nada mais à sua volta existisse ?

Que ela tenha todos os seus gestos voltados a você !

Que de dia uma menina … de noite se torna uma mulher... sua mulher … somente sua !

Uma mulher que seja diferente de todas as outras tão iguais ?

Que quando sorri provoque uma tempestade em seu coração e o transporte para uma viagem que você jamais teve ?

Pois bem, eu tenho !

Ela morde os lábios toda vez que vai me abraçar e eu perco a conta de quantas vezes vai-se embora meu juízo, meu controle e a minha sanidade.

E quantas vezes, sem ela, acordei desesperado com uma reação em meu corpo que nem mesmo uma ducha congelante podia acalmar.

Foi impossível resistir.

Eu lutei.

Por um tempo achei que estivesse em uma posição confortável e relaxei.

Mas aí … vieram os sonhos. Aos montes.

Um a cada novo adormecer e eu quase enlouqueci.

Eu não queria uma mulher para satisfazer meus desejos, eu queria "a mulher" para satisfazer as vontades de me perder e chegar em lugares que eu nunca alcancei.

Nós estamos agora, presos na parede do corredor, com ela me tocando, apertando, implorando como se eu lhe desse um último sopro de vida.

Sua boca se junta à minha e agora não há nada que eu possa fazer. Nada !

Seus beijos tem gosto de "querer viver com você o resto de minha vida" e eu me perco nessa promessa tão linda. Ela é linda !

Por favor, querida … eu preciso te amar, preciso te dizer, não com palavras, mas com meu corpo que preciso sobreviver.

Ela está me despindo como se tivesse cursado uma faculdade inteira, só para aprender a fazê - lo.

Agora eu sei que as pessoas nascem umas para as outras.

Porque ela nasceu para mim.

"_Oh … Sara … Sara … Sara."_

Minha doce Sara !

E esta maldita porta que atravessa nosso caminho.

Minha camisa já está no chão, e eu tento compensar o toque de suas mãos com o toque das minhas.

"_Gris …"_

Quando sua voz rouca me chama eu quero segurar o tempo.

Meu peito palpita, meus dedos deslizam pelo seu ombro e as tiras finas de seu vestido abandonam sua pele, o tecido fino se amontoa no chão também.

Como é lindo quando ela o veste vestido, erguendo os braços delicadamente e o tecido se acomodando em seu corpo, e eu sinto o poder do ciúme, ele a toca como a mim, sente suas curvas deliciosas, e eu assisto ao espetáculo embevecido. Ele a tem, mas eu também, e como meu inimigo, meu rival eu o desafio.

Agora ela está apenas com duas peças que … meu Deus … eu não posso acreditar que possa existir tanta beleza.

Meus olhos escurecidos percorrem seu corpo e eu sei o que grita meu coração.

Ela se afasta de mim e eu sinto um abismo … mas é apenas para esticar seus braços macios …

"_Vem …."_

Completamente alucinado eu quase nem consigo terminar de me despir, me atrapalho com os botões, o zíper, eu quero sentir sua pele, sem nada que possa estar entre nós.

Pronto !

Ela tem um jeito de me olhar quando estou apenas com minha peça íntima, ela tem um fascínio que me deixa gritando de felicidade.

Seus olhos tem um destino.

Minha ereção.

E ela está lá, quente, firme, poderosa, querendo se aninhar entre suas pernas.

Nossas bocas se unem novamente e me entrego, já nem sei mais de mim.

Não há nada que se possa comparar com seus beijos. Não há nada que possa se comparar a ela.

Quente, tão quente.

Em meu sufoco, movo minha língua para explorar cada pedacinho se sua boca saborosa.

Ouço gemidos e já nem sei se sou eu ou ela.

De novo sua mão toca o território abaixo de minha cintura e me deixo abandonar.

"_Sara …"_

Não consigo falar, apenas sentir, sentir e sentir.

O que ela quer de mim ?

Pois eu dou … não importa o que seja.

Quer a minha vida ?

Você a tem !

Quer os meus sonhos ?

Você os tem …

Meu coração ?

Minha alma ?

Pois fique com tudo .. apenas me ame. Apenas me faça feliz !

Minha boca segue um caminho tão conhecido.

Seu pescoço fino, a curva de seus ombros, seus seios !

Eu conheci a perfeição, vejo diante de meus olhos eles reagirem ao meu toque.

Eles gritam que precisam de mim, de meus carinhos, eu os sugo devagar, sem pressa.

Outro gemido de sua garganta e meus ouvidos captam como uma sinfonia bem elaboradas dos incríveis gênios da música.

Levanto a minha cabeça e procuro seus olhos.

"_Está preparada ?"_

Eu sei do que ela gosta, de sentir os pelos de meu queixo em seus mamilos.

"_Gris … oh … por favor … por favor … !"_

De repente sinto seu corpo estremecer num orgasmo intenso que me leva ás portas do céu.

Como uma mulher pode ir ao extremo apenas com o roçar da barba de um homem ? Ela não existe !

Vê - la em êxtase me encanta tanto quanto chegar com ela.

Meus dedos procuram seu centro pulsante, e em um momento de loucura é minha boca quem toma o lugar quente, palpitante, e agora sim posso sentir suas terminações acariciarem minha língua.

Ela é intensa, desejável além do limite de qualquer mulher. E tem o melhor gosto do universo.

Minha boca ainda brinca por ali, sei que virá outro se fizer a lição direitinho.

E faço.

Lambendo, sugando, beijando e eu sei que estou no caminho certo quando ela levanta seus quadris e agarra meus cabelos.

"_Mais … não pare … não pare !"_

"_Não vou querida … eu quero sentir você chegar … mais um vez … em minha boca … venha ! _

"_Ohhhhh"_

Mais um vez seus espasmos e eu quase enlouqueço de verdade com as reações dela.

Ela quer gritar eu sei, ela gosta de gritar.

Deslizo meu corpo sobre o dela, volto ao seu pescoço para um pequena mordida e sussurro.

"_Grite , quero ouvir você"_

Meus dedos deslizam nela.

"_Está tão molhada …querida ..."_

Eu ouço sua garganta me obedecer e um grito ecoa pelo quarto, no mesmo instante em que me insinuou em sua entrada.

"_Me possua, Gris … por favor … eu preciso …de você dentro de mim … !"_

Já não me resta mais nada ,senão ser obediente.

"_É isso que você quer ?"_

Entrando e saindo, trôpego , eu quero ouvir …

"_Sim … sim … sim !"_

"_Peça meu amor, quero ouvir você pedir por mim … !"_

"_Eu quero você … quero por inteiro .. mais fundo … isso … não pare"_

Minhas estocadas ganham força, ela está tão preparada para me receber que só me preocupo em dar mais … sempre mais.

"_Vem comigo amor … eu estou vindo … de novo … está sentindo … está ?"_

Meu rosto está perdido em seu pescoço e por entre seus cabelos enquanto do vai e vem poderoso.

De repente me ajoelho com ela ainda encaixada em meu quadril

"_Gris … isso …não posso mais … vem comigo … meu amor !"_

Seus seios me saltam a frente e eu os prendo em minha boca, em sincronia.

Ela está em meu colo, perfeitamente encaixada e eu já não posso mais me segurar … sou um guerreiro vencido aos seus caprichos !

"_Oh … Sara …Sara …Sara !"_

Seu nome em meus lábios, depois seus lábios em meus lábios, e as contrações perfeitamente alinhadas.

Ainda com ela agarrada em mim, sugo sua boca com paixão antes de sair de dentro dela e desabar ao seu lado na cama , a puxando para meus braços.

"_Eu te amo para sempre !"_

…_Ela é o vento forte na fogueira, a força das águas em uma cachoeira._

_ Sou seu menino, seu homem, seu apaixonado._

_ Ela é meu guia, meu amor … a luz que ilumina meu dia … _

FIM !

Ufa !


End file.
